


Surprise

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you want my boyfriend. And I'm giving you this opportunity. So shut your mouth."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/glee_kink_meme/570.html?thread=1438266): "It's Rachel's first time and the other two (still a couple) are taking charge of it. Finn is enjoying it/being sweet about it because of his feelings for Rachel. Quinn is being aggressive, taking it as an opportunity to punish Rachel for her behaviour with Finn."

"I see you looking at her," Quinn breathes in your ear before leaving a kiss on the back of the neck. You nearly jump out of your chair because one: how often does someone's girlfriend say something like that to their boyfriend in a not angry tone; two: she scared the crap out of you by sneaking up from behind; and three: because you're in the middle of a Glee rehearsal.

You're quiet for a few moments because you're not sure if this is a test. You're not sure if she's really going to start freaking out on you if you confirm her accusation. And if you deny it she'll call you out on your bullshit. But then it dawns on you... If you didn't know any better you would say she sounds aroused. You have a very hard time concentrating the rest of Glee.

* * *

You're making out after school and you totally grabbed her boob and she still hasn't stopped you. This is a first. Unfortunately for you, the doorbell rings.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll get it," Quinn says before walking off with a mischievous glint in her eye. When she returns, she isn't alone. She's walking beside a very confused Rachel Berry. Your blood runs cold. This could either be really bad or _really_ good – you haven't forgotten what Quinn said to you during Glee.

Quinn pushes Rachel down roughly and she lands next to you on the bed. "Kiss her, Finn." You look at your girlfriend in shock. She's telling you to cheat on her? While she watches? What kind of fucked up shit is this?

"It's not like you haven't before." Rachel goes to open her mouth, to protest, you assume but Quinn cuts her off. "Spare us from your squabbling, treasure trail, Finn told me about it." Rachel looks as horrified as you feel, but Quinn gives you a glare. "Do it, Finn. Kiss her." You're sure this is a test but fuck it, you _want_ to kiss Rachel. So you do. You lean in and press your lips together, kissing her softly.

Quinn busies herself, digging through your dresser as you kiss Rachel, and after a few minutes she is standing in front of you. You break the kiss and you can feel Rachel panting just as hard as you are. You're too busy looking at the brunette next to you to notice what Quinn has.

"Quinn, what are those for?" Rachel breaks the silence and only then do you look at your girlfriend. She's holding the only two ties that you own.

"Finn get off the bed," Quinn orders. And you obey right away. You don't want to find out what will happen if you don't.

Quinn takes your place on the bed and pushes Rachel up towards the backboard. She takes one of Rachel's hands, and it's strange because Rachel's hands are even small next to Quinn's, but your eyes go wide when she starts tying Rachel's right hand to the bedpost.

Rachel is obviously alarmed too because she tries to use her left hand to stop Quinn. Quinn slaps her hand away with a loud, audible smack.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing, Quinn? I will not be subjugated to humiliation and cruelty." Quinn ignores her though and finishes tying the knot. "Quinn, stop this instant or I _will_ be pressing charges." Quinn straddles Rachel's chest and easily overpowers the brunette to tie her left had to the bedpost. "How dare you ignore me Quinn Fabray. How dare you treat me like this. How dare you –" But Rachel is cut off with Quinn's lips roughly mashing down on hers.

This whole time you've been watching your girlfriend with your mouth hanging open. What the hell is she doing? First tying Rachel up… now _kissing_ Rachel. "Quinn…?" You ask in a shaky voice.

She pulls back from the kiss, but doesn't take her eyes off of Rachel. "Well, someone had to shut her up." She gets off of Rachel's chest and then off the bed to stand next to you. And you're both just standing there, looking at Rachel Berry tied to the headboard of your bed.

After a few moments of silence Rachel breaks the silence once again. "As amusing as this is, can one of you please explain what the hell I am doing tied up to Finn's bed?" Rachel glares at Quinn and you think it can almost rival your girlfriend's evilest look.

Quinn laughs. "I had to tie your man hands up. If I'm going to let my boyfriend fuck you" – you gasp, this is all news to you – "then I can't have you touching him, now can I? I can't have you touching what is mine." Rachel opens her mouth to speak, a most scandalized look on her face. "Don't even try to deny it. I know you want my boyfriend. And I'm giving you this opportunity. So shut your mouth." And Rachel does.

You watch Quinn walk back over to the bed and sit down on the edge. What is she going to do next? She places a hand on Rachel's thigh and slowly starts to move it up her leg. "Come here Finn." You're almost too mesmerized at your girlfriend feeling up another girl that you barely hear her. She looked over at you and you come to your senses and join her on the bed. She takes your hand and helps you move it up Rachel's thigh. Your hand is shaking, because hell, you can't believe this is happening. You'll never be able to look at Rachel in these short skirts again without thinking of this. You're not sure you'll ever be able to look at Rachel in any situation again without thinking of this.

Rachel is just looking at the two of you wide-eyed, but her breath quickens when your hand joins Quinn's on her thigh. Quinn leans in to whisper for you to go get a condom. You let out a whimper but nod and leave the bed to find one.

Quinn's hand continues up Rachel's thigh in your absence. "I bet you're going crazy, huh man hands? What, at the thought of _my_ boyfriend fucking you? I bet you're already wet, aren't you?" Her hand grazes Rachel's underwear. Rachel lets out a moan and Quinn laughs.

"I knew it. Your panties are soaked." Quinn suddenly pulls the scrap of fabric down and the brunette moans again. In another quick movement Quinn pushes two fingers into Rachel's wetness and this time Rachel lets out a scream. "You need to stop trying to steal my boyfriend," Quinn growls out as she pumps her fingers in and out. "He's," Quinn slides her fingers out. "Mine," then drives them back in forcefully. "He's only going to fuck you because I say he can. Otherwise he'll never be yours." In, out, in, out. It is driving Rachel crazy and she is keening and panting and moaning and Quinn is increasing the pace of her finger fucking. And that's how you find them when you walk back in holding a condom.

Rachel's hips are bucking up into Quinn's fingers when she opens her eyes and her brown eyes meet yours. That's all it takes to send her over the edge. Her walls tighten around Quinn's fingers and you hear your girlfriend let out a gasp of surprise. Rachel moans out loudly and after a few more thrusts from Quinn's fingers she finally pulls them out of the other girl's heat. As if she can sense you just standing there, Quinn speaks to you. "Come here Finn."

She holds her glistening fingers up to you and without a second thought you take them into your mouth. It's a little bitter and salty but musky and delicious at the same time. You groan around Quinn's fingers and after you've tongued her fingers clean she withdraws them and replaces them with her lips on yours. She can still taste Rachel on your lips and tongue and she lets out a soft moan. She pulls back after a few more kisses and simply reaches down and unbuttons your jeans.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" That raised eyebrow does funny things to you and you go harder if that were even possible. You climb into the bed and hover over Rachel. She's panting and her cheeks are flushed and you can't help but lean down and kiss her. Lucky for you she returns the kiss and bucks her hips up, seeking contact. You pull back and she whimpers. "Please, Finn."

Quinn is prepared and rolls the condom down onto your hard member. You groan again when she lines you up to Rachel's wetness and you push yourself forward, only entering her halfway. You let out a shaky exhale and your eyes meet Rachel's. "Is this okay? Are you okay?"

Rachel tries to reach out to you and pull you closer but her hands are restrained. Quinn smirks and moves up the bed so she is within range to whisper. "You want to touch my boyfriend, don't you? Well you can't." Quinn continues to whisper things to Rachel but you can't hear what she's saying anymore.

Rachel thrusts up again. "Fiiiinnnnn." She moans your name out long and low and you ease yourself the rest of the way in. This is definitely okay. More than okay. It's so good. She's so hot and wet and tight and you've never felt anything so good before. You thrust in and out slowly, trying to control yourself so you don't explode right away. And Quinn can tell that you're not going to last long so she snakes a hand down, flips up Rachel's skirt, and tweaks her clit as continue to pump in and out.

Apparently Rachel is still on edge from her last orgasm and she bucks up wildly and she spasms around you. And if you thought she was tight before, you don't even know what to think now. Your brain can't even make a coherent thought but all you know is you can't last any longer and you lose control with a final thrust into Rachel.

Both you and Rachel are panting when you pull out. Quinn is untying Rachel's hands. You watch curiously as Quinn leans in and kisses Rachel right below her ear. Then you see her whisper something. If your hearing was better or if Quinn had spoken louder you would have heard her say, "Now grab your underwear and get out. And leave my boyfriend alone." Rachel just nods back, still flushed and dazed, and gets off the bed. You see her lean down to pick something up and with one backwards glance, she walks out.

You're sprawled out on the bed, still panting from exertion and confusion, when Quinn sits down next to you. She leans over and gives you a peck on the lips. "Happy anniversary, baby."


End file.
